geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Wessex
Wessex war ein Angelsächsisches Königreich in der Zeit der Heptarchie und der Ausgangspunkt für die Vereinigung der Königreiche zum Königreich England. Geschichte Hintergrund Heutige Archäologen benutzten den Begriff Wessex Kultur für eine Kultur der mittleren Bronzezeit in diesem Gebiet (c1600-1200v. Chr.). Ein Jahrtausend zuvor wurden die zeremoniellen Orte Acebury und Stonehenge auf der Ebene von Salisbury erschaffen, doch die Schlussphase der Steinmonumente fand zur Zeit der Wessex Kultur statt. Es gibt nur wenige archäologische Hinweise auf menschliche Siedlungen dieser Zeit; die Menschen waren größtenteils Jäger und betrieben nur wenig Landwirtschaft, auch wenn sie vorhanden war. Römisches Britannien Im 1. Jh. v. Chr. begann die Zeit der Römer in Britannien. Viele Landvillen mit angrenzenden Bauernhöfen wurden in ganz Wessex während der Römerzeit erbaut, zusammen mit wichtigen Städten wie Dorchester und Winchester (-''chester'' kommt vom lateinischen castra, das Militärlager bedeutet). Die Römer bauten große Straßen, die die wichtigen Städte mit einander verbanden. Das frühe 4. Jh. war in Wessex eine friedliche Zeit. Im Norden begannen die Pikten und Skoten nach dem Abzug der Römer mit Angriffen auf den Hadrianswall und gelangten schließlich 367 darüber hinaus, um bis nach London hinab zu ziehen und es zu belagern. Bis 368 konnte Graf Theodosius die Länder südlich des Walls zurückerobern. Beim Tod von Magnus Maximus 388 hörten die Römer für eine kurze Zeit auf, Britannien zu regieren. Stilicho versuchte, die römische Autorität in den späten 390er Jahren wieder herzustellen, doch 401 zog er die römischen Truppen aus Britannien ab, um die Goten zu bekämpfen. Zwei nachfolgende römische Herrscher von Britannien, die von den verbliebenen Truppen ernannt worden waren, wurden ermordet. Constantine III wurde der neue Herrscher, verließ Britannien dann aber, um nach Gallien zu ziehen, und zog weitere Truppen ab. Die Britonen baten Kaiser Honorius um Beistand, doch er konnte ihnen keine Hilfe leisten und erklärte in einem Brief, dass sie sich um sich selbst kümmern mussten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es keine römischen Truppen mehr in Britannien. Peter Hunter-Blair, Introduction to Anglo-Saxon England Wirtschaftlicher Niedergang war die Folge. Römische Münzen waren nicht mehr im Umlauf und der Import von römischen Gütern wurde eingestellt. Barbara Yorke, Wessex in the Early Middle Ages In seiner Introduction unterteilt Peter Hunter-Blair die Überlieferungen betreffend der Angelsächsischen Besiedlung von Britannien in zwei Kategorien: walisisch und englisch. Die De Excidio von Gildas enthält die beste Überlieferung der walisischen Traditionen. Sie besagt, dass die Britonen nach dem Abzug der Römer noch einige Zeit ohne große Störungen weitermachten wie bisher. Doch als sie sich schließlich nördlicher Invasoren gegenüber sahen, erbat ein gewisser, namentlich nicht genannter Herrscher in Britannien Hilfe von den Sachsen im Austausch für Land. Es gab eine Zeit lang keine Konflikte zwischen Britonen und Sachsen, doch nach "einem Streit über die Versorgung mit Verpflegung" zogen die Sachsen gegen die Britonen und verwüsteten Teile des Landes schwer. Doch mit der Zeit verließen einige sächsische Truppen Britannien. Unter Ambrosius Aurelianus besiegten die Britonen schließlich die verbliebenen Sachsen. Es folgte ein langer Konflikt, in dem keine Seite einen Vorteil erringen konnten, bis die Britonen die Sachsen schließlich in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus vernichtend schlagen konnten. Danach gab es eine friedliche Zeit bei den Britonen, in der Gildas lebte, als er die De Excidio schrieb. Gildas, De Excidio, I/23 ff Eine der englischen Überlieferungen ist die Ankunft der Sachsen Hengest und Horsa. Als Beda seine Historia ecclesiastica schrieb, übernahm er Gildas' Geschichte und fügte Details hinzu, wie die Namen der Beteiligten. Dem "stolzen Tyrannen" gab er den Namen Vortigern und die sächsischen Kommandanten nannte er Hengest und Horsa. Beda, HE II/5 Weitere Details folgten in der Historia Brittonum, die zum Teil von Nennius geschrieben wurde. Laut der Historia Brittonum bekämpften Hengest und Horsa die Invasoren im Austausch für die Insel Thanet. Die Tochter von Hengest, Rowena, kam später mit einem Schiff an, das weitere Truppen enthielt, und Vortigern heiratete sie. Doch es kam zu einem Krieg in Kent im Streit zwischen Hengest und Vortigerns Sohn Vortimer. Nachdem sie mehrere Schlachten verloren hatten, besiegten die Sachsen die Britonen schließlich durch Verrat und griffen sie auf einem vorgeblich friedlichen Treffen an, das als der Verrat der langen Messer bekannt wurde. Historia Brittonum, III/31 ff Einige weitere Details der Legende von Hengest und Horsa finden sich in der Angelsächsischen Chronik, die auch erklärt, dass Cerdic, der Gründer von Wessex, 495 nach Britannien kam. ASC, Jahr 495 Sächsische Besiedlung aus "Saxon Heptarchy" von John Speeds (1611).]] Die Angelsächsische Chronik ist die Hauptquelle für die Geschichte der Gründung von Wessex und besagt, dass Cerdic und Cynric 495 mit fünf Schiffen in Britannien landeten. Obwohl der Eintrag Cynric als Cerdics Sohn bezeichnet, nennt ihn eine andere Quelle Cerdics Enkel durch seinen Sohn Creoda. Forscher glauben, dass sie an der südlichen Küste von Hampshire landeten, obwohl Beda schreibt, dass Wessex von Jüten bewohnt wurde und erst im späten 7. Jh. unter Caedwalla von den Sachsen erobert wurde. Es gibt außerdem keine eindeutigen archäologischen Funde, die eine angelsächsische Besiedlung dieser Zeit bestätigen würden. H. R. Loyn, Anglo-Saxon England and the Norman Conquest Die ASC berichtet weiter, dass Port und seine beiden Söhne 501 bei Porsmouth landeten und hochrangige britonische Adlige töteten. ASC, Jahr 501 508 erschlugen Cerdic und Cynric den britonischen König Natanleod zusammen mit fünftausend seiner Männer ASC, Jahr 508 - obwohl die Existenz von Natanleod umstritten ist - und Cerdic wurde 519 der erste König von Wessex. Im gleichen Jahr griffen die Sachsen Cerdicesford an, um den Fluss Avon zu überqueren und eine Straße zu blockieren, die Old Sarum und Badbury Rings verband, eine britonische Festung. ASC, Jahr 519 Die Schlacht scheint mit einem Unentschieden geendet zu sein und die Expansion von Wessex endete für etwa dreißig Jahre. Dies lag wahrscheinlich an den Verlusten der Schlacht und einem möglichen Friedensvertrag mit den Britonen. Die Schlacht von Mons Badonicus soll zu dieser Zeit ausgetragen worden sein. Gildas berichtet, dass die Sachsen vollkommen besiegt wurden in dieser Schlacht, an der laut Nennius König Artus teilgenommen hatte. Diese Niederlage erscheint nicht in der Angelsächsischen Chronik. Die Friedensperiode wurde kurz unterbrochen, als die Sachsen die Isle of Wight 530 eroberten. ASC, Jahr 530 Cynric wurde König von Wessex, nachdem Cerdic 534 gestorben war, und regierte sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang. ASC, Jahr 534 Historiker vermuten, dass sein Nachfolger Ceawlin, der 581 den Thron bestieg, sein Sohn war. Ceawlins Herrschaft ist verlässlicher dokumentiert als die seiner Vorgänger, obwohl die Daten der Chronik von 560 bis 592 sich von denen der überarbeiteten Chronologie unterscheiden. Ceawlin besiegte verbliebene britonische Gruppen im Nordosten in den Chilterns, Gloucestershire und Somerset. Die Eroberung von Cirencester, Gloucester und Bath 577 eröffnete den Weg in den Südwesten. Ceawlin ist einer der sieben Könige, die Beda inst einer Historia ecclesiastica als Bretwalda bezeichnet, was die ASC später wiederholt. Ceawlin wurde abgesetzt, möglicherweise von seinem Neffen Ceol, und starb später im gleichen Jahr. Sechs Jahre später folgte Ceol c594 ein weiterer Bruder, Ceolwulf, der wiederum 617 von Cynegils gefolgt wurde. Der Stammbaum stimmt nicht mit Cynegils' Stammbaum überein: sein Vater wird mal als Ceola, Ceolwulf, Ceol, Cuthwine, Cutha oder Cuthwulf bezeichnet. Die Überlieferungen in der Angelsächsischen Chronik und die Stammbäume der westsächsischen Dynastie werden noch immer angezweifelt. Dies liegt größtenteils daran, dass der Gründer der Dynastie und einige seiner angeblichen Nachfahren eher britonisch-keltische als angelsächsisch-germanische Namen hatten. Kenneth Jackson, Language and History in Early Britain Der Name Cerdic stammt von dem britonischen Caraticos. John T. Koch, Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia Das könnte andeuten, dass Cerdic ein einheimischer Britone war und seine Dynastie über die Zeit anglisiert wurde. J. N. L. Myres, The English Settlements Andere Mitglieder der Dynastie besitzen ebenfalls keltische Namen, wie Ceawlin und Caedwalla. Caedwalla, der spätestens 689 starb, war der letzte westsächsische König mit einem keltischen Namen. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Christliches Wessex und Aufstieg von Mercia In Cynegils' Herrschaft können die ersten westsächsischen Ereignisse mit einer gewissen Sicherheit datiert werden. Die Taufe von Cynegils durch Birinius, die gegen Ende der 630er Jahre stattfand, möglicherweise 640. Birinius war zu dieser Zeit Bischof der Westsachsen geworden, mit Sitz in Dorchester-on-Thames. Das war die erste Bekehrung eines Königs von Wessex, es folgte aber nicht die unmittelbare Bekehrung seines Volkes. Cynegils Nachfolger Cenwalh, der 642 den Thron bestieg, war zu dieser Zeit Heide. Er wurde wenige Jahre später getauft und Wessex wurde ein christliches Königreich. Cynegils Pate war Oswald von Northumbria, und seine Taufe könnte Teil eines Bündnisses gegen Penda von Mercia gewesen sein, der zuvor Wessex angegriffen hatte. Die Angriffe markierten den Beginn anhaltenden Drucks durch das expandierende Mercia. Mit der Zeit verlor Wessex dadurch die Gebiete nördlich der Themse und des Avon, was zu einer Expansion in den Süden führte. Cenwalh heiratete Pendas Tochter, und als er sie verließ, fiel Penda erneut in Wessex ein und vertrieb ihn einige Zeit ins Exil, möglicherweise drei Jahre lang. Die Daten sind nicht sicher, doch es geschah vermutlich in den späten 640er oder frühen 650er Jahren. Cenwalh verbrachte sein Exil in East Anglia und wurde dort zum Christentum bekehrt. Nach seiner Rückkehr sah er sich weiterer Angriffe durch Pendas Nachfolger Wulfhere gegenüber, konnte Wessex aber nach Somerset erweitern, auf Kosten der Britonen. Er schuf einen zweiten Bischofssitz in Winchester, während der in Dorchester aufgegeben wurde, als Mercia nach Süden vorstieß. Nach Cenwalhs Tod 673 übernahm seine Witwe Seaxburg die Herrschaft für etwa ein Jahr. Ihr folgte Aescwine, der anscheinend von einem anderen Bruder von Ceawlin abstammte. Dies war eine von mehreren Gelegenheiten, bei der die Herrschaft von Wessex zu einem Nebenzweig der Familie übergegangen sein soll, mit einer ununterbrochenen Abstammung von Cerdic. Dieser Anspruch könnte authentisch sein, oder aber eine gefälschte Abstammung zur Legitimierung einer neuen Dynastie darstellen. Aescwine regierte nur zwei Jahre und 676 ging der Thron auf die Familie von Cenwalh über, als sein Bruder Centwine den Thron bestieg. Centwine trug zwei Schlachten gegen die Britonen aus, doch die Details wurden nicht überliefert. Centwine folgte ein weiterer angeblicher Nachfahre, Caedwalla, der von Ceawlin abzustammen behauptete. Caedwalla regierte auch nur zwei Jahre, erreichte aber eine große Erweiterung von Wessex Macht, indem er Sussex, Kent und die Isle of Wight eroberte, obwohl Kent seine Unabhängigkeit beinahe sofort zurück erlangte, und Sussex nur wenige Jahre später folgte. 688 dankte er ab und pilgerte nach Rom, wo er von Papst Sergius I getauft wurde und bald darauf starb. Sein Nachfolger war Ine, der ebenfalls behauptete, durch Ceawlin von Cerdic abzustammen, aber erneut durch eine weit entfernte Linie. Ine war einer der fähigsten westsächsischen Herrscher und regierte 38 Jahre lang. Er gab den ältesten erhaltenen englischen Gesetzeskodex heraus - abgesehen von Kent - und gründete einen zweiten westsächsischen Bischofssitz in Sherborne, der das Gebiet westlich von Selwood Forest abdeckte. Dieses bildete eine wichtige Grenze zwischen dem östlichen und westlichen Wessex. Gegen Ende seines Lebens dankte er ab und pilgerte nach Rom. Der Thron ging auf eine Reihe weiterer Könige über, die von Cerdic abzustammen behaupteten, deren angebliche Stammbäume und Beziehungen zu einander aber unbekannt sind. Im 8. Jh. wurde Wessex überschattet von Mercia, dessen Macht sich auf dem Höhepunkt befand, und die Könige von Wessex könnten Mercias Oberherrschaft anerkannt haben. Sie waren aber in der Lage, die direkte Kontrolle zu vermeiden, die Mercia über kleinere Reiche ausübte. Während dieser Zeit führte Wessex seinen Vorstoß in den Westen weiter und eroberte Stück für Stück das britonische Königreich Dumnonia. Zu dieser Zeit übernahm Wessex die Kontrolle über einen großen Teil von Devon, obwohl die Britonen eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit bis mindestens ins 10. Jh. bewahren konnten. William of Malmesbury behauptete, dass die Britonen und Sachsen Exeter als "Gleichgestellte" bis 927 bewohnten. Als Resultat der mercischen Eroberung des nördlichen Teils seiner frühen Gebiete Gloucestershire und Oxfordshire bildeten die Themse und der Avon jetzt die nördliche Grenze von Wessex, während sein Herzland in Hampshire, Wiltshire, Berkshire, Dorset und Somerset lag. Das System der Shires, das später die Basis der örtlichen Verwaltung in ganz England (und später Irland, Wales und Schottland) bildete, entsprang in Wessex und wurde Mitte des 8. Jh. geschaffen. Hegemonie von Wessex und Wikingerzeitalter 802 wandelte sich das Glück von Wessex mit der Thronbesteigung von Egbert, der aus einer Nebenlinie der herrschenden Dynastie stammte, die von Ines Bruder Ingild abzustammen behauptete. Mit seiner Thronbesteigung ging die Herrschaft schließlich auf eine einzige Linie über. Früh in seiner Herrschaft zog er zwei mal gegen die "Westwaliser", erst 813 und dann 825. Im Verlauf dieser Feldzüge eroberte er die westlichen Britonen, die noch in Devon lebten, und legte die Grenze auf den Fluss Tamar im heutigen Cornwall fest, wobei er ihren Status zu Vasallen herabsetzte. Albany F. Major, Early Wars of Wessex 825/6 wandelte er die politische Ordnung von England, indem er Beornwulf von Mercia in der Schlacht von Ellendun eine vernichtende Niederlage zufügte, und die Kontrolle über Surrey, Sussex, Kent und Essex übernahm, während East Anglia mit seiner Hilfe von Mercia wegbrach. 829 eroberte er Mercia, vertrieb Wiglaf ins Exil und sicherte sich die Anerkennung als Oberkönig von Northumbria. Damit wurde er Bretwalda. Diese Position war jedoch nur kurzlebig, denn Wiglaf kehrte zurück und konnte Mercias Unabhängigkeit 830 wiederherstellen. Die Expansion von Wessex ins südöstliche England blieb jedoch bestehen. In Egberts späteren Jahren begannen die Überfälle der dänischen Wikinger auf Wessex ab 835. 851 kam eine riesige dänische Armee, die mit 350 Schiffen erschienen sein soll, ins Gebiet der Themse. Nachdem sie Beorhtwulf von Mercia in der Schlacht besiegt hatten, fielen sie in Wessex ein, wurden aber schwer geschlagen von Egberts Sohn und Nachfolger Aethelwulf in der Schlacht von Aclea. Dieser Sieg verzögerte die dänische Eroberung von England um fünfzehn Jahre, doch die Überfälle auf Wessex gingen weiter. 855-6 ging Aethelwulf auf eine Pilgerreise nach Rom und sein ältester überlebender Sohn Aethelbald nutzte seine Abwesenheit, um den Thron seines Vaters zu übernehmen. Bei seiner Rückkehr stimmte Aethelwulf zu, das Reich zwischen ihnen aufzuteilen, um Blutvergießen zu vermeiden, wobei er nun den Osten regierte und Aethelbald das Herzland im Westen. Aethelwulf folgten alle seine vier Söhne, die nach einander regierten: der rebellische Aethelbald, dann Aethelberht, der zuvor den Osten von seinem Vater geerbt hatte und das Königreich nach Aethelbalds Tod wieder vereinigte, dann Aethelred und schließlich Alfred der Große. Dies konnte geschehen, weil seine ersten beiden Brüder in Schlachten mit den Dänen starben, ohne Erben zu hinterlassen, und die Söhne von Aethelred zu jung waren, um zu regieren, als ihr Vater starb. Letztes englisches Königreich 865 vereinigten verschiedene dänische Kommandanten ihre Truppen zu einer großen Armee und landeten in England. In den nächsten Jahren eroberte dieses Große Heidnische Heer die Königreiche Northumbria und East Anglia. 871 kam die Große Sommerarmee aus Skandinavien, um das Große Heidnische Heer zu verstärken. Die fielen in Wessex ein und obwohl Aethelred und Alfred einige Siege erlangen konnten und es ihnen gelang, die Eroberung ihres Reiches zu verhindern, zwangen einige Niederlagen und schwere Verluste an Männern Alfred, die Dänen zu bezahlen, um Wessex zu verlassen. "Alfred the Great (849 AD – 899 AD)" Die Dänen verbrachten die nächsten Jahre damit, Mercia zu unterwerfen und einige von ihnen siedelten sich in Northumbria an, doch der Rest kehrte 876 nach Wessex zurück. Alfred bekämpfte sie und war in der Lage, mit nur wenigen Kämpfen ihren Rückzug 877 zu erreichen. Ein Teil der dänischen Armee siedelte in Mercia, doch Anfang 878 begannen die Dänen eine Winterinvasion von Wessex, überraschten Alfred und überrannten einen Großteil des Königreiches. Alfred musste mit einer kleinen Gruppe Gefolgsleute Zuflucht in den Marschen von Somerset suchen, konnte aber nach wenigen Monaten eine Armee versammeln und die Dänen in der Schlacht von Edington besiegen. Dies führte zu ihrem schlussendlichen Rückzug aus Wessex, um sich in East Anglia anzusiedeln. Gleichzeitig ereigneten sich in den 870er Jahren dänische Angriffe auf die Nordküste von Frankreich und der Bretagne - vor der Gründung der Normandie 911 - und Allianzen zwischen Dänen mit Britonen und Kornischen könnten zur Unterdrückung der kornischen Autonomie geführt haben, als ihr König Donyarth 875 ertrank, wie die Annales Cambriae berichteten. Keine weiteren Könige von Cornwall sind danach bekannt, doch Asser nennt Cornwall ein eigenständiges Königreich in den 890er Jahren. Asser, Life of King Alfred 879 versammelte sich eine Wikingerflotte im Gebiet der Themse und segelte über den Englischen Kanal, um einen neuen Feldzug auf dem Kontinent zu beginnen, was Alfred ermutigte, sein Reich zu beschützen. Peter Sawyer, The Oxford Illustrated History of the Vikings In den folgenden Jahren nahm Alfred eine dramatische Neuorganisation der Verteidigung und Verwaltung von Wessex vor, baute Kriegsschiffe, organisierte die Armee um und gründete ein System befestigter Burhs im ganzen Reich. Das System wird in der Burghal Hidage beschrieben, die detailliert die Lage und die Bemannung der dreiunddreißig Festungen nennt, deren Position sicher stellte, dass niemand in Wessex mehr als einen Tagesritt von einem sicheren Ort entfernt war. In den 890er Jahren halfen diese Reformen ihm, die Invasion einer weiteren großen dänischen Armee zurückzuschlagen, mit geringen Verlusten. Alfred reformierte auch das Gerichtssystem, gab einen neuen Gesetzeskodex heraus und belebte Gelehrsamkeit und das Ausbildungssystem neu. Er sammelte Gelehrte aus ganz England und Europa an seinem Hof und übersetzte mit ihrer Hilfe eine Reihe lateinischer Texte ins englische, wobei er viel davon persönlich vornahm, und gab die Zusammenstellung der Angelsächsischen Chronik in Auftrag. Als Resultat daraus und aus der politischen Dominanz von Wessex wurde der westsächsische Dialekt die Standartschriftform von Altenglisch für den Rest der Angelsächsischen Zeit und darüber hinaus. Die Dänischen Eroberungen hatten die Königreiche Northumbria und East Anglia zerstört, und Mercia halbiert, wobei die Dänen im Nordosten siedelten, während der Rest noch von Ceolwulf von Mercia regiert wurde, anscheinend ein dänischer Marionettenkönig. Als Ceolwulfs Herrschaft endete, folgte ihm ein einfacher Ealdorman, Aethelred, der Alfreds Oberherrschaft anerkannte und seine Tochter Aethelflaed heiratete. Wann der Prozess dieser Transformation von Mercia begann, ist unbekannt, doch Alfred blieb schließlich der letzte verbliebene englische König. Vereinigung von England und der Grafschaft Wessex Nach den Invasionen der 890er Jahre wurden Wessex und das englische Mercia weiterhin von den dänischen Siedlern in England angegriffen, und von kleinen dänischen Angreifern von Übersee, doch diese wurden üblicherweise erfolgreich bekämpft. Es gab keine weiteren großen Invasionen vom Kontinent. Die Balance der Macht verschob sich Stück für Stück zugunsten der Engländer. 911 starb Ealdorman Aethelred und seine Witwe Aethelflaed übernahm die Regierung von Mercia. Alfreds Sohn und Nachfolger Edward der Ältere annektierte London, Oxford und die umliegenden Gebiete, möglicherweise inklusive Middlesex, Hertfordshire, Buckinghamshire und Oxfordshire. Zwischen 913 und 918 eroberte er mit einer Reihe kleinerer Feldzüge die Dänen von Mercia und East Anglia und brachte ganz England südlich des Humber unter seine Macht. 918 starb Aethelflaed und Edward übernahm die direkte Kontrolle von Mercia, beendete den verbliebenen Rest von dessen Unabhängigkeit und stellte damit sicher, dass es nur noch ein Königreich der Engländer geben würde. 927 eroberte sein Nachfolger Aethelstan Northumbria und brachte zum ersten mal ganz England unter seine Kontrolle. Wessex war somit zum Königreich England geworden. Obwohl Wessex nun in einem größeren Königreich aufgegangen war, das es selbst erschaffen hatte, hatte es noch eine Zeit lang eine eigenständige Identität, die von Zeit zu Zeit in der Politik Ausdruck fand. Nach dem Tod von König Eadred 955 ohne legitime Erben ging die Herrschaft über England auf seinen Neffen Eadwig über. Dessen Unbeliebtheit beim Adel und der Kirche führte dazu, dass die Thanes von Mercia und Northumbria sich im Oktober 957 seinem jüngeren Bruder Edgar anschlossen, obwohl Eadwig weiterhin Wessex regierte. 959 starb Eadwig und ganz England kam unter die Kontrolle von Edgar. Nach der Eroberung von England durch den dänischen König Knut der Große 1016 gründete er Grafschaften basierend auf den früheren Königreichen Northumbria, Mercia und East Anglia, verwaltete Wessex anfänglich aber selbst. Innerhalb weniger Jahre hatte er jedoch eine Grafschaft Wessex geschaffen, die ganz England südlich der Themse umfasste und von seinem Gefolgsmann Godwin regiert wurde. Beinahe fünfzig Jahre lang waren die Besitzer dieser riesigen, wohlhabenden Grafschaft Godwin und seine Söhne, als mächtigste Männer von ganz England nach dem König. Nach dem Tod von Edward dem Bekenner 1066 wurde Harald II Godwinson König und vereinigte die Grafschaft Wessex mit der Krone. Es wurde kein neuer Earl ernannt, da sich die Normannische Eroberung von England ankündigte, und da der neue normannische König Wilhelm I der Eroberer die großen Grafschaften der späten Angelsächsischen Zeit schnell auflöste, markiert 1066 das Ende von Wessex als politische Einheit. Könige von Wessex Der Stammbaum der Könige findet sich im Haus Wessex. * Cerdic (519–534) * Cynric (534–560) * Ceawlin (560–591) * Ceol (591–597) * Ceolwulf (597–611) * Cynegils (611–643) ** Cwichelm (611?–636) * Cenwalh (643–645) (abgesetzt) * Penda von Mercia (645–648) ** Cenberht, Unterkönig (640er–661) * Cenwalh (648–672) ** Cuthred Cwichelming, Unterkönig in Berkshire (648–661) ** Cenred, Unterkönig in Dorset (fl. um 670/676–705/717) * Seaxburg, Königin von Wessex (672–674) * Cenfus (674) * Aescwine (674–676) * Centwine (676–685) ** Baldred, Unterkönig in Nord-Somerset und Wiltshire (fl. 681-693) ** Cissa, Unterkönig in Wiltshire und Teilen von Berkshire (fl. ?-699?) * Caedwalla (685–688) * Ine (688–726) * Aethelheard (726–740) * Cuthred (740–756) * Sigebert (756–757) * Cynewulf (757–786) * Beorhtric (786–802) * Egbert der Große (802–839) * Aethelwulf (839–856) * Aethelbald (856–860) * Aethelberht (860–865) * Aethelred (865–871) * Alfred der Große (871–899) * Edward der Ältere (899–924) * Aethelweard von Wessex (924) * Aethelstan von England (924–927) In der Folge ging das Königreich Wessex im Königreich England auf. 1020 wurde von Knut dem Großen schließlich der Titel Earl of Wessex geschaffen. Earl of Wessex Earl of Wessex ist einer der Titel, die nur sehr kurz in der britischen Geschichte benutzt wurden. Wessex war eines der Königreiche der Heptarchie in der angelsächsischen Zeit von England. Während der Herrschaft von Knut dem Großen erhielt Godwin als erster den Titel, der ihm auch für seine Erben verliehen wurde. Während der normannischen Eroberung von England ging der Titel auf die Familie FitzOsbern über und wurde schließlich zum Titel des Earl of Hereford. Die Grafschaft Wessex bestand in angelsächsischer Zeit aus dem alten Königreich Wessex, das die südenglischen Counties umfasste und sich bis zur walisischen Grenze erstreckte. # Verleihung ## Godwin, Earl of Wessex (1020-1053) ## Harald II Godwinson (1053-1066) # Verleihung - Die Grafschaft wurde in Earldom of Hereford umbenannt. ## William FitzOsbern, 1. Earl of Hereford (1066-1071) ## Roger de Breteul, 2. Earl of Hereford (1071-1074) # Verleihung ## Prinz Edward, Earl of Wessex, Viscount Severn (1999-jetzt) ##* Jüngere Monarchensöhne erhielten zu ihrer Hochzeit für gewöhnlich ein Herzogtum. 1999 heiratete Prinz Edward, der jüngste Sohn von Elisabeth II und der Palast erklärte, er würde den Titel Duke of Edinburgh erhalten, sobald dieser mit der Krone verschmolzen wäre. Der derzeitige Halter dieses Titels ist sein Vater Prinz Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. ##* In der Zwischenzeit wurde Edward der erste britische Prinz seit Jahrhunderten, der zum Earl und nicht zum Duke erhoben wurde. Laut der Sunday Telegraph fühlte er sich nach dem Film Shakespeare in Love zum Titel Earl of Wessex hingezogen. Siehe auch * Liste der Herrscher Englands Kategorie:Wessex